Flashbacks: Frozen For a Moment
by la Pianissima
Summary: It's Easter morning and fate has brought two beings of different worlds to clash, yet only to separate ways again. Suck at summaries. Cross-Over.


**Title:** Flashbacks: Frozen For a Moment

**Character/s:** Jack Frost (ROTG) and Rapunzel (Tangled)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Cross-Over

**Summary:** It's Easter morning and fate has brought two beings of different worlds to clash, yet only to separate ways again. Suck at summaries.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers. This is my VERY first time writing a story outside the world of anime. I'M EXPANDING! HURRAH! With that, I apologize in advance if you don't like this fan fiction on mine. First timers are quite sensitive when it comes to this. I've only watched ROTG twice and Tangled thrice, and I'm still not familiar with the characters' attitudes and behaviors.

Specially dedicated to a very special friend of mine. He's the one who got me so addicted to ROTG. I blame you now for making me one of Jackiee's fan girls. Hear me internally squeal! HAHAHA.

I'd appreciate it if you leave reviews. That'll make me very happy. I might really expand and do Jackunzel stories from now on. But that'll depend on your reviews.

I do not own Rise of The Guardians and Tangled. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Flashbacks: Frozen For a Moment**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

**[-:- ****Jackson Overland Frost**** -:-]**

THUD!

"Hey! W-watch it …! Huh? Bunny?" Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, gaped. Never in his life as a guardian would he have imagined that Easter Bunny would prank him. Sure, that bunny still has some grudge against him, but to the point where he pushed a huge pile of snow from a tree just to 'prank' the king of pranks? Huh. The world must be ending.

"Ello mate." The bipedal rabbit said, smirking at the quizzical look the white-haired guardian sported. "Wonderin' what I'm doin' here in yer turf?"

"Uh, yeah… What _are_ you doing here in Burgess?" Jack asked, brushing off the snow caught in his worn-out-yet-still-reliable jacket. He stood up from where he was sleeping earlier. Seconds later, he noticed that North, Tooth and Sandy were behind Bunny, smiling like the day they defeated Pitch, in which was exactly a year ago.

"Jack my boy!"

"Hello Jack— Oh, Baby Tooth, control yourself. Sorry Jack." Tooth caught the infatuated Baby Tooth and gave a small smile of apology to Jack, blushing in the process.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have your duties and stuff? I mean, it's not even morning." The Guardian of Fun said, shifting his left to right, giving each fellow guardian some eye contact.

"Yer right there mate. It's Easter Morning. And we're inviting you to join us hide some eggs." Bunny handed Jack a basket full of eggs.

"What? Why?" The 'teenager' asked, accepting the basket.

"To celebrate your first year as one of the Guardians."

**[-:- ****Rapunzel**** -:-]**

"Mother! Mother! It's Easter morning! —Mother, wake uuuuup!" An energetic girl of 17 shook her mother's shoulder, earning a deep growl of irritation from the older lady. Rapunzel is always looking forward to Easter, one of the few days of the year in which she can go out of the tower she lives in.

"Nngh … Rapunzel, it's too early for that …" The raven-haired woman rumbled. She glanced at her clock. 5:03 am.

"But mother! The Easter Bunny might still be out there hiding the eggs! I might see him!" Enthusiastically, Rapunzel shoved her mother and twirled around the room, looking for the lady's change of clothes. Mother Gothel sighed in defeat. Right now, she regrets the day she told Rapunzel fairy tales when the girl was still just a child.

"Hush child. I'm not in the mood. — Just do the usual, and don't tangle your hair again, like last year." Mother Gothel caressed her temple, remembering how Rapunzel got herself tangled up in a tree, searching for those eggs. It wouldn't hurt to let the child go out for an hour or so. If she keeps her locked up, who knows what rebellious state the girl might end up in.

"Yes mother. I will be careful!" Enthusiastically, Rapunzel grabbed her basket and hurriedly searched for the end of her awfully long hair. She tied it up to one of the columns in the tower and jumped through the window.

"Be back in an hour to make breakfast!" Gothel bellowed. Sighing once more, she went back to sleep.

"I will!"

**[-:- ****Frozen For a Moment**** -:-]**

"This is the last stop, mate. Welcome to Germany." Bunnymund said, popping out of one of his rabbit holes. He hopped out of it, followed by Tooth, Sandy and Jack. He had to return inside and make the hole bigger for North.

"So this is Germany, huh?" Jack gaped. The sun is still not up yet but he can clearly see the dew-drop covered trees and bushes. It was quite refreshing compared to Burgess. Nature has her own healing powers, Jack thought.

Bunny has successfully got North out of the rabbit hole. "Alright, spread out and hide those eggs. Let's meet back here in ten minutes. — Now go." Instantly, the five guardians dashed in different directions, obeying the Easter Bunny's instructions.

Jack rode on the wind, letting him float to wherever the wind takes him. In the distance, he saw a rooftop. Assuming that there's a village nearby, he stopped there and started hiding his Easter eggs.

For a few minutes, Jack took his time hiding those chocolaty-goodness. But he stopped when he heard voices near him. He thought they were the neighboring kids, and as the Guardian of Fun, he wanted to see those happy faces as those were the most important thing in his life.

"I guess Bunny can tolerate a few minutes of tardiness." He chuckled and went to hide himself up in a tree. Jack waited for the kids to arrive but only a teenaged girl came up. Curiously, he studied the girl.

And there was one thing that caught his attention: She had the longest, most beautiful golden hair.

Jack didn't notice that he was staring at her already. Slowly, he almost lost his balance and eventually, fell off the tree.

THUD!

"Who's there?!" The girl immediately yelled, turning her head in the direction of the fallen object. "I have a basket with me and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Whoaa. . . It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack replied, caressing the bump on his head.

"Wh-who are you. . .?" The girl asked, her enormous green orbs widened in amazement. She has never seen any other human apart from her mother and she was bewildered.

"Wa-wait, you can see me?" Jack asked, lifting his head. His winter-blue eyes met the girl's grassy-greens.

"Y-you're . . ." They both said in unison. Their eyes were as if talking to each other, "Have we met?"

Nobody spoke anything for a while; it's as if they were frozen for a moment.

.

"_Jackson, I came to play! Come on, Susan's already waiting for us!"_

"_Don't call me Jackson. That's my father's name. Call me Jack instead."_

"_Why do you always wanted to play? Be serious for once Jack."_

"_I can't believe you, Rapunzel. Not a day absent."_

"_It's not my fault Susan has an irresponsible older brother."_

"_Let's go to the frozen pond. I'll show something amazing."_

"_You made Susan cry again, Jack. You're really bad with kids. No more games for today."_

"_Come on, trust me. I won't let you guys get hurt. I promise, Rapunzel."_

"_Did I ever tell you that your hair is the prettiest thing on earth?"_

"_And did I ever tell you that your eyes sparkle like the stars?"_

"_You really make my day, Rapunzel."_

"_I love you too, Jack."_

_._

"Rapunzel. . ."

For a split-second, flashbacks of Jack's human life came into his mind. Memories of his childhood, his sister Susan and a girl whom he loves named Rapunzel. Was she the same Rapunzel from before?

"Biririri~" Baby Tooth suddenly appeared, poking Jack's cheeks. The others must've finished by now.

"Baby Tooth, I know. I know." Jack cut off their eye contact, smiling at the golden-haired girl. "You can see me, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Bright as day. . . But how did you know my name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ahh, that's classified information. —Here. Happy Easter." With a big grin, Jack gave the girl his remaining Easter eggs. Grabbing his staff, Jack floated, surprising the girl.

"Hey! That's unfair! At least tell me your name." Rapunzel demanded, pouting.

"I'm Jack Frost. Continue to believe in me, okay?" With that, the white-haired guardian flew off with Baby Tooth, leaving the confused Rapunzel alone.

"Jack Frost. . .? — Oh shoot," Rapunzel glanced at the sky, "Mother's breakfast!"

.

_She's what I remember of her. Rapunzel._ Jack smiled to himself. He should really thank Bunny for today. And maybe, volunteer to help next Easter.

**END.**

* * *

I'm finished! OHMYWAFFLES. I'm so sorry! I suck at Romance. I'm sorry if you didn't feel the fluffiness at all! And this was my first time too. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry if the characters are OOC.

I failed.

Kill me now.

But anyways, leave reviews, okay? It might help me cheer up. And I'm sorry again.

_Arrivederci~_


End file.
